


Changes

by AutisticWriter



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Beekeeping, Episode Related, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Multi, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ever since Christopher admitted that he was The Bird, there have been lots of changes in his life. Luckily, those changes have all been good ones.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allineedisaquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedisaquill/gifts).



> Gifted to allineedisaquill because they ship Archibald and Mr Payne too!

His father has changed so much recently. Ever since Christopher finally managed to prove himself to him, Father has become a different person. No longer a grumpy man who snaps at everyone, he is actually considerate now. It’s as though he actually cares about Christopher now, actually valuing him for who he really is. It’s remarkable.

Although a lot of these changes have something to do with Archibald. Their butler was always very kind to Christopher, so it didn’t actually surprise him that might when he found out that Archibald was The Bee. But he was really rather grateful, because he would have been even worse at his job without Archibald following him around and keeping him safe.

And it’s because of his close friendship with Archibald that Christopher wasn’t surprised when the second change occurred. For as long as he can remember, Archibald has fancied his father, and he was never good at hiding it (not that Father ever noticed). But after the Bird and the Bee incident, Father started to see their butler in a different light.

And, just like Archibald, he was awful at keeping this a secret. To the point that when Christopher walked in on the two of them kissing, he started laughing and said, “What took you so long?” Father threw a cushion at him.

For the first time since his mother died (and that was when he was very young), Christopher finally feels like he has a real family again. Archibald is like another father, and Father is finally being the decent parent he’s supposed to be.

So when he watches Archibald teaching Father how to care for the bees out of his bedroom window, Christopher can’t help but wish that his life had always been like this. Because it is perfect now.


End file.
